Sorano
Angel is a Mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the world, and is the only female in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 19 She is also a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 13 Appearance Like her namesake, Angel's appearance is based on that of an angel. She has short, silvery hair with bangs covering her forehead. On the back of her head, her hair curls into a halo, which noticably stands up off the top of her head. In addition, Angel has pale skin and black eyes. She wears a dress made of white feathers (the most common type of angel wings, in art, are made of feathers) with small, birdlike wings on her back. She wears blue stockings, boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves. Images can be found in Bonus Gallery Personality Angel is cruel, sadistic, and harsh woman, especially in treating her spirits. She uses them as tools and plays with their feelings. Eventually this lead to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 11-19 Angel is also analytical, and she prefers to have detailed information of her enemies before battling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 6-8 History Angel, as a child was a slave in Tower of Heaven like Erza Scarlet, but she was probably taken by Brain and raised for member of Oracion Seis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 Later, probably on one of her journeys, she met Karen Lilica, and, after they battled, she killed her and took her Keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Somehow, the Oración Seis got wind of the guilds forming alliances to combat against them. She infiltrated the meeting between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter guilds, masking herself as Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. Once the others had rushed off to find them, leaving Jura Nekis of Lamia Scale (who is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints) and herself alone. She attacked and wounded the Mage revealing herself before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 She then joined up with the other Oración Seis members as they confront the alliance and easily decimated them (defeating Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Later, Brain orders her, Hoteye and Cobra to find Nirvana as he uses the captured Wendy Marvell to revive Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 6 After Nirvana enters its first stage of activation, she has her two familiars transform into Gray Fullbuster, taking advantage of Natsu Dragneel's weakness of motion sickness and incapacitating him by luring him onto a raft. Before she can kill him though, Lucy, Hibiki Laytis, Happy, Wendy and Charle arrive and stop her. The familiars then transform into Lucy and takes control of Sagitarrius, commanding him to shoot Hibiki. Lucy gives Sagitarrius a forced dismissal, but Gemini summons Sagitarrius back on their own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-11 Angel then shows herself and tells them to cease their actions, and reveals herself as a Celestial Spirit Mage to Lucy, and that her two familiars are the two halves of the Celestial Spirit, Gemini. She then engages in a fight with Lucy, stating that she would like to take Lucy's keys herself. As Lucy summons Aquarius, Angel withdraws Gemini and summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend. After allowing Scorpio to leave, Lucy counters by summoning Leo. Angel summons Aries in response while criticizing Lucy for not knowing about the relationships between Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 12-20 Lucy and Loke look on in shock before Angel reveals that she was the one who killed Karen (much to the shock of Hibki who was listening while recovering from his wound Angel inflicted on him, as Hibiki was one of Karen's boyfriends) which is how Angel gained Aries. Lucy nearly withdrew Loke but he insists to stay and fight since it is the purpose and pride of the Celestial Spirits. Loke and Aries proceed to do battle, Aries being outmatched as Loke had the advantage as a combat spirit. However, Angel summons another spirit, Caelum, a cannon-like weapon that blast through both spirits and forces them to return to Spirit World much to Lucy's shock. Lucy berates Angel for treating her spirits so cruelly and tries to attack with Taurus but Angel summons Gemini to pose as Lucy, stopping Taurus's attack due to his perverted ways and defeating him. Lucy is weakened afterwards, having used up most of her Magic power summoning so many spirits. This leaves her vulnerable for Gemini to beat her up as Angel mocks and laughs at her. However Lucy, determined, begs for Angel to release Aries due to having a previous master who was just as cruel to her. Angel agrees to the deal with the payment being Lucy's life and orders Gemini to finish her. However, just as they're about to give the final blow, Gemini reads into Lucy's heart and finds that she truly cares about all Celestial Spirits, to which Gemini can't bring themselves to kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-14 Angel angrily sends them back just as Hibiki comes up behind Lucy and prepares to strangle her, apparently having been affected by Nirvana after hearing Angel's confession. She starts to laugh at these turn of events, until Hibiki reveals he was faking and uses the opportunity to uses his Magic and transfers a high level spell named Urano Metria to Lucy's mind before fainting. Realizing that she had been tricked, Angel tries to finish Lucy off with Caelum. However, Lucy manages to recite the spell before Angel can reach her. Angel is then hit by Urano Metria, sending her flying into the air with major injuries before landing in the river of the battleground, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 14-19 Despite the wounds though, Angel manages to get to her feet. Like Racer, she refuses to admit defeat and tries to kill Lucy using Caelum. The shot, however, veers around Lucy before it hits her much to Angel's surprise that she missed. She then succumbs to her wounds and faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-4 Brain feels her defeat and thinks that Angel is dead but it is shown she is still alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 Later its revealed by her Celestial Spirits that she was arrested along with the other members of the Oración Seis, thus breaking her contract and forfeiting her keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 Magic and Abilities Angel magic seal.jpg|Angel's Magic Seal Holder Magic User: Angel is a Celestial Spirit Mage whose spirits apparently have been fed up with her since meeting Lucy. She has the unique ability to summon two celestial spirits at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 She is also knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 18 After her capture, all of her spirits except Caelum transfer over to Lucy. Caelum's fate is currently unknown. As a Oracion Seis member, Angel's prayer was to fly in the sky like an angel. The prayer was released after she was beaten by Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 4 Weapons & Items Gold Keys: *'Gemini': Her formerly most used Celestial Spirit who is able to copy peoples' looks, memories and powers at will. Their names are Gemi and Mini. They have recently been transferred to Lucy's possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5-6 *'Scorpio': A man with a large, gun-like scorpion tail who refers to himself in the plural first person. He is Aquarius' boyfriend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-17 He has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. *'Aries': Karen's old Celestial Spirit, acquired from Karen after Angel killed her. She uses Wool Magic to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 She has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. Silver Keys: *'Caelum': A spirit that can be change its form to either a cannon or a sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Major Battles *VS Karen Lilica = WON *VS Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki = WON *VS Jura Nekis = WON *with members of Oracion Seis VS Light Team = WON *VS Lucy Heartfilia = LOST References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Celestial Spirit Mage